1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to operating the clutch pedal for a motor vehicle having a manual transmission by handicapped drivers who have lost the functional mobility of the lower extremities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional motor vehicles in corporate foot controls, a typical motor vehicle with an automatic transmission having accelerator and brake pedals and a manual transmission having accelerator, brake and clutch pedals. To permit operation by handicapped persons having restricted or no use of their legs, such vehicles may be fitted with hand controls which permit hand operation of the accelerator and brake pedals, however there are no similar hand controls for hand operation of the clutch pedal. Handicapped persons are normally restricted to the use of automatic transmission vehicles.
The majority of hand controls which have been considered previously utilize systems of levers and push rods of varying complexity, and are installed in the motor vehicle in various ways
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,857 issued to Sebazco in 1997 is disclosed a steering and braking control system. This invention provides a means to brake a car without use of the brake pedal, and does not address the activation of a clutch. U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,002 issued to Venturini in 1997 discloses a control device mounted within the steering wheel for control of acceleration and braking. This device is not used for operating the clutch or clutch pedal. This device uses levers in the steering wheel which activate electrical controls for control of the automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,674 issued in 1997 to Rivas discloses a set of vehicle controls for brake, clutch and accelerator pedals. The accelerator control is mounted on the steering wheel and the brake and clutch controls are mounted on the gear shift level. Signals are transmitted electrically from the control to a motor with a wire-free connection to operate the pedal. This patent uses an electronic control unit to send a signal to an electrical motor which then operates a which to move selected pedal. Chang in U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,946 issued in 1994 discloses a system for automatic operation of a clutch pump in place of a conventional clutch pedal. This invention uses compressed air to operate a clutch pump which directly operates the clutch and eliminates the use of the clutch pedal. Lenz in U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,492 issued in 1992 demonstrates a hand control device mounted on the steering column, but which controls only the acceleration and braking systems. This invention does not operate the clutch.
Parson's U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,901 issued in 1991 discloses a clutch control system which is activated by control of the gear shift level. When pressure is applied to the gear knob control an electrical signal is sent to the clutch control automatically disengaging the clutch. A second electrical signal is sent when the new gear is selected and the clutch is again engaged. This invention operates directly on the clutch and does not operate the clutch pedal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,689 by Smith issued in 1991 discloses a apparatus for depressing a foot pedal. The operator sends an electrical signal to a motor which moves a rod connected to the pedal and the rod moves the pedal. This invention is mounted on the floor directly under the driver and connected to the seat. It uses electrical and mechanical means to move the pedals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,177 by King 1988 discloses a shifting control for an automated manual transmission shifter. This invention relates to an electronic control system and does not address the actual moving of the vehicle pedals. Reichenberger's U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,628 issued in 1978 discloses a double wheel control system for controlling brake pedal and accelerator pedal, however it does not address the clutch pedal.